Sesshomaru and the big blue box
by SonnyRose
Summary: As Sesshomaru walks along his lands boarders he comes across a strange noise. Soon he ll find a even more strange blue box...and a madman. How will this end? Inuyasha/DoctorWho


**Disclaimer: I dont own the Inuyasha characters or the ones from DoctorWho.**

 **Enjoy my crazyness!**

Sesshomaru was out on his normal patrol around his lands, when something odd rippled through the air. The dog could sense it, that something was coming, something powerful...something that didn't belong here. He swiftly turned and made his way over to where he could feel the sensation come from, and soon he heard a odd sound which slowly seemed to increase in volume. A dreadful sound it was, making his ears ache as it grew but he showed no outward signs of reacting. He came to stop in a clearing, where he wearily watched something appear, manifesting by the trees. The pailhaired demon lord watched silently as it seemed to become more solid, even though it had an annoying light blinking brightly on the top. It seemd to be some sort of blue box, with a door, tinted windows and a lamp. It also had some odd text on it that he couldnt read. He was just thinking of examining it closer as the doors flew open and a human looking male dashed out, laughing madly. He was dressed in some brown odd clothing, with some unusual bow-like thing around his neck. Sesshomaru decided immediately that that mad clearly didn't have his mind in the right place. It was confirmed as he seemed to be completely oblivious of his presence as he blubbered on to himself about things that made no sense at all. How could a tree be extraordinary for example? Then the mad man called a name, and the inu noticed there was two other beings there now...a female and a male. These ones though smelled human, unlike the mad man. And the female one seemed sensible, as she immediately noticed him.

"Uhm...doctor...?"

The girl called nervously as she stepped closer to her husband, feeling the instinct to run by the steely golden gaze of the dog demon. Said being wasn't even noticing, but answered some what.

"Isnt this place extraordinary? So aliiive, so vibrant!" He spun around to look at his companions, grinning excitedly. "See! I told you i would take you somewhere amazing. Brilliant!"  
The girl sweatdropped as she sighed low. The doctor would never change, would he? She let him ramble on until he noticed himself that they weren't alone, but a cold and annoyed voice spoke before that had a chance to happen.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my lands?"

The mad man with a box, commonly called the doctor swirled around towards the dog demon, his eyes practically sparkling as he lay his eyes on him.

"Oh, arent we lucky! What kind of creature could you be? i havent seen anything like you before! maybe..." The doctor started babbling again as the inus eyes narrows, his patience on the verge of snapping.

"Silence!"

The dog barked out, yet held his cool. After all, he was used to Jakens babbling. It was effective though as the doctor stopped talking, finally seeming to get sensible. "Oh, well of course. Pardon me." He stated smoothly as he took a step back. "Im the Doctor by the way, and this is Amy and Rory, my companions. May i ask who this magnificent being might be?" Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow at that. Was this man trying to get into his good graces with flattery? It wouldnt work on him.  
"This one is Sesshomaru, daiyoukai of these lands. And youre instruders" the inu stated as he put a hand on bakusaiga, the action clearly understood as the doctor swiftly changed tactics.

"Oh, a lord then... Well, we do have a reason to be here, we're official boarder inspectors" he pulled forth his psychic paper and held it up before the inuyoukai, which sent it a glance before snorting low "Are you taking me for a fool? I can sense magic in that paper, its clearly an illusion" he pulled out his blade, tiring of this game. Before they even had a chance to blink he stood behind them, between them and the TARDIS. He knew that box was magical, and he wouldn't let them escape "Also, this one inspect his own boarders. Now, die"

The doctor swiftly turned around and held up his hands, seeming slightly more stressed out but in the same way more excited, which the inu could scent quite clearly. What a foolish male.

"Hold on! I can tell you must be sliiightly upset, yet i assure you we arent worth killing...too boring eh?"

The twohearted male stated hopefully as he looked at the demon, who merely raised an eyebrow.  
"This one already have a talking fool as amusement. You arent needed" he stated smoothly as he cracked his claws, reading for attack. The doctor had noted the danger and was quickly trying to figure out a escape plan, as Rory bravely shoved Amy behind him. Yet she merely huffed and joined his side again, having learned to not fear danger after being with the doctor for so long.  
But as Sesshomarus claws started to glow green, a loud and slightly raspy voice rang out close by.  
"Oi, bastard."  
The dogdemon frowned by the greeting as he lowered his hand, looking over at the approaching form of the hanyou. Swiftly he noted that instead of the customary one body on his back, there was now two...was it really..? The smell of flowers hit him before they even came close, and he was somewhat prepared as a young girl, or rather young woman ran to him and without fear gave him a loving hug.  
"Sesshomaru sama! I missed you"  
She stated softly as she looked up at him, adoration shining in her chocolate eyes. The inus eyes softened slightly as he raised his hand and gently stroked it, his wards eyes brightening by the familiar show of caring. She knew he felt the same, even if he only did that and said his usual 'Hn'. She just knew, as she could see it in his eyes.

During this episode a certain team of three stood frozen, their jaw in the ground. The doctor had been in the process of calling out to the girl as she came to warn her off, yet the reception the demon gave her made him for once have a loss of words. Actually he didnt move for a while, confused at what happened so that he hardly realized he had somehow gotten into the TARDIS once more. Amy was looking at him with a raised eyebrow as Rory hurriedly closed the door, making sure their were safe.  
"Doctor..? Hellooouuu...?" The ginger girl waved her hand in front of his face as he blinked, as if getting out of a deep thought. "Hgn?" He looked around, still seeming a bit disoriented. "Oh, TARDIS. Right" he hurried to the controls and flipped everything on to take them to another location, his mind was still on the demon and the girl. He knew humans in that world lived shorter than 'his' humans did...yet the near immortal demon still seemed to care for one...interesting. It seemed he wasn't the only to be fascinated by humans, even with their short lives. Maybe he would return to this planet and era sometime to see what happened with them...maybe he would find out something of use. He glanced at the couple now relaxing by a sofa in a nearby room, his eyes softening. Yes...maybe.

Meanwhile in feudal japan...

The flower loving girl and her traveling companions had watched with confusion and amazement as the blue box faded from sight, effectively stopping the brothers from starting another playfight. Though it didnt take long until the hanyou stated something rude and found himself faceplanted to the ground, engaged with a rant by a raging miko.  
Rin had instead looked at her guardian with the question in her eyes, yet he simply looked away. She knew then that whatever happened, he wouldnt tell...yet for some reason she felt that she would see that blue box again. So she simply smiled at her lord, taking his hand as she started telling him about everything she had learned since the last time they had seen each other. And soon everything slowly came back to normal, even if the demon lord was still somewhere in his mind wondering about a certain mad man with a blue box.


End file.
